Objection(Tango)
by JJbad
Summary: My first song fic!It is to a song by Shakira. Read the story do not say i hate shakira and skip it i believe it is a good story.R&R please. Flames will only make me stronger.Quistis Fic BTW.


Disclaimer: The song "Objection (Tango)" does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and Only Shakira (Hears a round of applause) where the hell did that come from. *Shrugs*. Anyway this is A Quistis fic (hears catcalls from Trepies). Where are all these sounds coming from? Well that is done.

            A/N: This is my first song fic which will not be alone Full Moon should be close by.Any way Some Squall bashing And Rinoa But just slight due to the lyrics of the song and Quistis' thoughts and a lil ending touched with romance. Awww how sweet*rolls eyes* so on With the Fic or rather Song-fic.
    
    **Objection (Tango)**

                                                            The Legendary Heroes walked into a Local Deling City Club. All had smiles on their faces. Well most of them anyway. Selphie was the first one in Bouncing in through the doors. Quistis and Irvine were next carrying on a conversation about something. Zell and The library girl were just holding each other and walking straight forward without uttering a word. Squall and Rinoa were close Squall observing everything like a lion and ready to pounce on anything that dared try to endanger him or her.

                                    Walking in they spotted a table that Selphie already picked out for them her rushing in the club and all. They all sat around it Zell and Library girl sat in first Followed by Irvine so he can slide in next to Selphie. Rinoa slid in on the other side of the table Squall sitting next to her. Quistis slid on the end next to Irvine (a/n it is one of those round tables that can hold 8 people) Quistis looked across the table at Squall and wondered why she had chosen that seat at the end.

                        'Cause I am alone' she thought. 'And I have to do this for myself'

                                    There was a band on stage playing some music either on demand or just something to get the people dancing. She had an Idea one of the main reasons for her coming here. Planning a Song in her head and checking to see if she could remember the lyrics she decided it was perfect. Looking at Irvine and nodding to him she went on stage. Irvine was the only one who knew her scheme him tricking her into telling him what she was up to earlier.

                                    Walking up to the stage she got numerous glances from almost everyone in the room. See this was so unlike Quistis and yet at the same time it was due to her age. She wore and sleeveless black shirt which was short and showed her belly with a chain like belt holding up a short black miniskirt that came halfway up her calves she also wore black boots that came halfway up to her knees. It gave her a Gothic/Bad Chick look. She also wore her hair down she had somehow managed to streak her hair black and hide it from most of garden but it was also only temporary it should last about a month before it vanished. This look on her just said try to and get me.

                        Getting to the stage she spoke with the lead Guitarist "Do you know some of Shakira's music?" she questioned him

                        "Yeah I do" he said to her  "what song do you want us to play?"

                        "I want you to play Objection!" she stated,  "Do you have a extra mike?" 

                        "Yeah we do, why you want to sing the song?" He asked

                        " Yeah more or less, I want to intimidate someone and tell them I am not going to be there for them Waiting for them to come around and love me!" Quistis stated

                        "Okay the mike is back stage you can get it. I just have to tell the other guys what we are going to play and you are going to sing it." Saying this he left to talk to his band mates, while Quistis went to go get the mike.

                        Returning to the stage she plugged it in an open slot for the mic. She decided against getting a stand she would be using certain skill she barely uses.

                        The on people in the club stopped talking as they heard the tango play. Looking up on stage they say her with a mic. Most people expected to hear her sing the tango. But Quistis just swayed her hips to the music almost hypnotizing the men in the room. After about 20 seconds of tango music the tango with heavy rock and pop played blasted making sure everybody could hear it. Quistis brought the mic to her lips singing in a soothing soprano that was pop like.

**_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_**

**_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_**

**_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_**

**_But when it comes to me you don't care _**

**_If I'm alive or dead _**

The first verse was sung. Squall and Rinoa were both shocked and mad that Quistis did think that of them but she did. Ever since Rinoa came to Balamb the number of Trepies has been dropping. Not only does have Squall but she also has a number of people who like her even though she is a sorceress. Quistis can still remember what squall said to her '_go talk to a wall_'. She was hurt but she was still there for him. But not anymore she was her own person and she need to do her own things. So what he was commander of Garden one of the reasons he got that position was because of her. He never even cared about her always focused on battle except when Rinoa was in danger or hurt or Ko'ed did he ever heal or use a phoenix down. Did he even care if she was alive or dead?

**_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_**

**_To get a bit of your attention_**

**_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_**

**_But you don't even bother_**

Quistis was sick of it. She love squall with all her heart and would do almost anything but he didn't even acknowledge it. All he said to her was 4 words that sent her world crashing down. Did he try to be soft and kind and say I don't like you? No. Go talk to a wall was all. Is that all she deserved stupid words and no kindness in it at all. The Ice Prince was just as his name stated bitter cold and emotionless. Is that really how she acted sometimes? Well she is an instructor so that is her job. Isn't it?

**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_**

**_Got dizzy dancing tango_**

**_I'm falling apart in your hands again _**

**_No way I've got to get away_**

A love triangle is 3 people in love but only 2 have mutual feelings is this considered a Love triangle. Weather it was or it wasn't this is how Quistis felt as if she was in a love triangle. But it was a one-way Love. Squall could make her heart melt; yet he could also destroy her word with his harsh words. She would fall apart and it was all at the hands of Squall Leonheart. She had to get away and this is her way of telling him. If he didn't like it 2 bad it was her life, heart, and dreams. Even he could not take those from her.

****

**_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal_**

**_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_**

**_But you gotta know small things also count_**

**_You better put your feet on the ground_**

**_And see what it's about_**

Quistis wanted to know what he saw in Rinoa. Quistis was better looking and more intelligent. Why is it that Squall paid more attention to Rinoa then to her? Is it because of her purity? Whatever it is it is causing her to be completely visible in Squall's eyes. But when he finally realizes what she has to offer him it will be too late.

**_Objection I don't wanna be the exception_**

**_To get a bit of your attention_**

**_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_**

**_But you don't even both_**er

She was not going to sit back and wait till Squall decided he wanted her. She was going to get over him and go on with her life. If he wants her after him and Rinoa have a Fight it is too bad. She gave him a chance but he didn't want to take it. She offered him love but all he had to offer her was a broken heart. She knew they would see who needed who. But she realized a long time ago that she did not need him. She was her own person and she was going live her new life with or without him.

**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle _**

**_Got dizzy dancing tango_**

**_I'm falling apart in your hands again _**

**_No way I've got to get away_**

****

She new the further she got away from squall the happier she would be. He was no longer holding her life in his hands. She had to get a way. Looking towards the door of the club she saw a familiar tall figure leaning against the wall. Looking at him she smiled and focused on him. Instantly a plan formed in her head. She knew just what to do to make squall dead envious, pissed off and literally steaming mad. Look at the familiar blond she winked at him causing him to go into massive confusion. What she was plotting was a complete mystery that would hopefully be revealed later.

**_I wish there was a chance for you and me_**

**_I wish you couldn't find a place to be_**

**_Away from here_**

Looking at Squall she directed this line to him. She knew though that he would always have a place to be due to the fact that he was one of the heroes that saved the world from the Sorceress Ultimecia. But getting away from here away from garden away from her would be the best thing that could ever happen to her.

**_This is pathetic and sardonic_**

**_It's sadistic and psychotic_**

**_Tango is not for three_**

**_Was never meant to be _**

This was pathetic. Why was she depressed for so long over him. The thought was actually pretty funny now that she thought about it. Moping over him had to be one of the stupidest things that she has ever done in her life. But then again she wasn't moping over him for that long was she. Realizing that she could never have him she knew she had to move on. Dancing was not for 3 people it was only meant for 2, just like love. It was not meant to be. It will never be.

**_But you can try it_**

**_Rehearse it_**

**_Or train like a horse_**

**_But don't you count on me_**

**_Don't you count on me boy_**

No matter what she knew she could never change his mind. She could try all she wants but she knew it was impossible. She would no longer be there to protect him she had to move on. The longing to be there to protect him was gone he was now on his own. She was no longer head over heels in love with him. She knew he no longer needed her help so there was actually no reason for her to be there.

**_Objection I don't wanna be the exception_**

**_To get a bit of your attention_**

**_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_**

**_And you don't even bother_**

She knew she was threw.

**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle _**

**_Got dizzy dancing tango_**

**_I'm falling apart in your hands again _**

**_No way I've got to get away_******

Sing he last note of this song the room was silent. Looking over the crow she bowed once before the audience burst into applause. She smiled handed the mic back to the lead guitarist. He smiled warmly and took the mic setting it aside.

Walking off stage Quistis walked towards the door gave Seifer a hell of a French kiss. Look back at the table she was sitting at she saw all their mouths wide open and eyes as huge as saucers. Hell even Seifer was stunned by this development. But Seifer had no time to think as she started to pull him out of the club.

Seifer nor Quistis were not seen or heard of for a month. One could only guess.

Fin 

A/n Finally this is done it took me 2 days with tons of breaks ^_^ haha LOL. Hope you enjoyed reading it. And I decided not to write Full moon for a while I am gonna start a story. Yes, yes it will be a FF8 story with tons of twist turns etc… The prelude to the story a story of it's own was deleted I know it's sad. But I have a copy of it and will try to get the first chapter of that  out in September or October or I might just wait till I finish with the story I am writing now. Be on the watch for a story called "**_Shattered Dreams"_** people. Love hate yata yata. Don't forget to review or die. Oh yeah before I forget and so I can stop my rambling read my fanfic Destinited. Review that 2 most people like it and the next chapter should be up pretty soon okay.

                                                                        _JJbad_


End file.
